1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to touch panels. More particularly, embodiments relate to compensating for multi-touch signal bias drift in projected capacitance touch panels.
2. Discussion
Touch panels can be deployed as user interfaces (UIs) in a wide variety of situations. When using projected capacitance touch panels on large horizontal surfaces such as the keyboard surface of a notebook computer, the user may rest larger body masses on the panel. In this case, the ability to stabilize the capacitive circuitry can become a challenge. For example, the touch signal of interest may fade, drift, and in many cases vanish below detectable levels due to the fact that the user's body may be coupling a capacitive charge from one part of the panel into another part of the panel.